Les fleurs du mal
by Ultraviolence11
Summary: La guerre est finit, le Lord a gagné. Le destin de deux femmes se brise. L'une est maudite, condamné à vivre à jamais enfermée, bafouée dans une maison close. L'autre s'évade, s'échappe de tout ceux à quoi elle était promise pour retrouver son pire ennemi.. Elles sont leurs fleurs du mal...Résisteront-elles à la tentation ? D/H et P/H


Une petite envie de poster enfin une histoire sur ce site dont je lis tant de perle. Ce n'est qu'un prologue, je sais la qualité n'est pas la meilleure qui soit mais c'est simplement un avant goût de ce que vont vous réserver les chapitres.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule la trame de cette histoire m'est propre.

 **Résumé** : La guerre est finit, le Lord a gagné. Une époque sombre prend d'assaut le Royaume Uni alors que le destin de deux femmes se brise. L'une est maudite, condamné à vivre à jamais enfermée, bafouée dans une maison close. L'autre s'évade, s'échappe de tout ceux à quoi elle était promise pour retrouver son pire ennemis.. Elles sont leurs fleurs du mal...

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **POV Hermione**

J'ai toujours pensé mon destin était tout tracé, que rien ne pouvait m'échapper, que tout était écrit. J'étais brillante, une excellente élève, sure de ses capacités et qui pourtant doutait profondément d'elle. Ma seule arme était mon esprit, mon intellect, qui m'a sauvé bien des fois et qui me garde encore en vie à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Ma ruse et mon courage me maintiennent, mais pourtant bien des fois j'ai la nette impression que ma vie serait bien plus paradisiaque si je quittais cet enfer. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus horrible que cette nouvelle vie, que cette horreur quotidienne qui m'emprisonne. J'ai l'impression de crever chaque seconde, c'est sûrement le cas d'ailleurs. Avant j'avais tout, une famille aimante, des amis formidables qui jamais ne m'auraient laissés tomber et surtout j'avais foi en l'avenir. Je me voyais mariée, à Ron, c'est ce que j'ai surtout imaginé dans les dernières années de ma scolarité, hautement placée au ministère pour défendre ceux qui étaient dans le besoin qu'ils soient créatures magiques ou êtres humains. Je voulais aider, je voulais de donner de moi pour tous. Aujourd'hui je donne mon corps à des enflures sans âmes, à des monstres qui me détruisent chaque nuits. La courageuse lionne en cage, seule et maudite, une prison pire que la mort. Voilà deux ans que la bataille finale a eut lieu, je n'ai jamais vu Harry revenir, je n'ai jamais plus entendus le son de sa voix. Un déchirement lui qui était mon plus fidèle ami, mon frère... Par contre un rire sardonique, un hurlement de joie a fendu toute la forêt interdite. Il avait gagné, il le savait...Voldemort avait enfin triomphé, il était le maître de ce pays, bientôt de ce monde. Et je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cet instant, ce moment si court et pourtant si longuement horrible où il a scellé mon destin.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Ne pas fuir. Rester là. Ne pas s'enfuir. Rester forte et courageuse. Pourtant tout n'était plus que chaos autour de moi... Je voyais tout mes proches tomber, mes larmes ne faisaient que s'accentuer, qu'augmenter, mes hurlements s'enchaînaient. Comment garder le contrôle de soit même lorsque tout votre monde est détruit sous vos yeux ? Molly... Ron... George... Lavande... Les corps s'effondraient un à un autour de moi, mais je tenais bon, je devais les venger, je devais en tuer le plus possible..Et puis je m'apaiserais en les rejoignant... Oui voilà.. Et c'est devant le mage noir en personne que je finis par arriver, ce monstre à l'égo démesuré, l'auteur de toute cette horreur.. Si fier, si heureux, vainqueur... Ma vigueur au combat semblait l'amuser autant que l'étonner. Craquement. Ma baguette entre ses mains ne ressemblait qu'à une branche d'arbre démantelé, la source de mes pouvoir et de mon dernier espoir venait de se briser. J'étais droite, debout, fière et digne devant cette masse de mangemort qui me scrutait avec haine, dégoût et sadisme._

 _« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. »_

 _Une voix si calme, si déterminée. Je mourrais s'il le fallait, j'avais tout donné, tout offert. Je ne comptais pas fuir, non j'allais rester là et cracher au visage de cette ignominie. Évidemment mes mots déplurent ou firent rire. Surtout lui, un éclat de rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux, un rictus parfaitement mauvais alors qu'il s'avançait face à moi, me forçant à m'agenouiller d'un coup de baguette alors que le silence revenait._

 _« C'est pour cela que je ne te tuerais pas. Tu as l'esprit bien trop courageux, bien trop agile et tu agites ma haine avec bien trop de force pour que je te fasse cadeau de la mort. Pour le moment bien évidemment... J'ai mieux en tête. »_

 _Un frisson de peur s'empara de moi... Pire que la mort ? Pire que la mort de mes proches ? Que peut-il encore m'arriver de pire que tout ça ? Me faire torturer ? Emprisonner ? Je ne pense pas que ça égalerait le taux de douleur qui compresse et strie mon cœur à cet instant. Voldemort ne connaît pas la peine, ne connaît pas l'amour, ne connaît rien de tout ce qui est humain, il n'est qu'une ombre, un démon, un être démoniaque, il n'est que haine. Il nous fait mourir car il nous jalouse, il ne sera jamais ce que nous sommes, il ne vivra jamais ce que vous avons pus vivre, le bonheur._

 _« Ceci est un sérum très rare ma chère sang de bourbe. Vois-tu il ne te sera jamais possible de te tuer par toi même.. Et je te laisse imaginer imaginer les douleurs que tu ressentiras chaque fois que tu tenteras de le faire ou même lorsque tu penseras au suicide. »_

 _Cette annonce eut le don de créer un peu de remous, l'idée de ne pas me tuer, de me laisser me protéger, épargner moi même ma vie avait l'air de déplaire à la majorité de ses sous fifres. Quelle idée en même temps. Comme s'ils allaient obtempérer à cela, mais Voldemort n'était jamais bon, jamais généreux, ça cacher obligatoirement quelque chose.._

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Non bien trop simple. Je veux que tu sois l'exemple même de tout ceux de ton sang, je veux que tu embrasses ta véritable condition. Une moins que rien. Et j'ai l'idée parfaite pour cela. Toi viens là. »_

 _Mes dents se serrèrent en voyant cette raclure de Malefoy se ramener aux cotés du Lord. Il avait perdu de sa superbe depuis Poudlard, bien plus sombre, un peu plus craintif, mais toujours ce visage angélique ravagé par son âme torturé. Un bel homme à l'âme laide voilà comment on pouvait définir Malefoy en quelques mots. Il était raide comme un piqué alors que la main de Voldemort se posait sur son épaule, leurs regards bouillant d'une haine glaciale envers moi alors que je leur rendais avec fougue et hargne._

 _« Draco... Mon bon Draco... Tu vas travailler pour moi, j'ai un très bon projet pour toi. Une maison close. Avec cet animal et bien d'autre.. Tu vendras son corps.. Tu feras en sorte que Granger ne vive jamais de répit.. Je sais que tu en seras capable mon bon Draco. Acceptes-tu ? »_

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

Comme si ce petit pantin aurait pus lui refuser quoi que se soit, comme si ce misérable sang pur sans cervelle aurait pus lui dire non. Bien sur qu'il a dit oui, bien sur que je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre miteuse à peine éclairée et nettoyée. Un taudis avec juste assez d'air pour respirer, un matelas jeter sur le sol pour accueillir mon honorable clientèle, un miroir cassé, quelques sous vêtements et une bassine, voilà tout ce à quoi j'avais droit. Parfois une femme passait pour s'occuper de nous, toujours la même, Astoria Greengrass. Aussi chaleureuse que cet endroit, une vicieuse qui tentait par tout les moyens de l'avoir dans son lit.. Et qui me haïssait... Mais qui me haïssait d'une haine sans nom... Parce que je suis une sang de bourbe, parce que j'étais Hermione Granger mais surtout parce qu'il me touche, parce qu'il me désire, parce que je suis le bijoux de ces lieux, celle qu'on regarde, celle que ces porcs veulent, celle qui coûtent le plus cher.. Un bout de viande que l'on s'arrachait... Mais peu m'avait, c'était une espèce de technique commercial.. Et depuis quelques semaines Draco m'avait, beaucoup murmurait que c'était sous les ordres de Voldemort, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de très répréhensible. Une nouvelle punition, pour lui, pour moi. Le haut sang pur se mêlant à la raclure de sang de bourbe. Et pourtant encore maintenant, alors que j'entre dans sa chambre, il n'a pas l'air de se forcer... Bien au contraire. Je suis devenue sa fleur, sa fleur du mal.

* * *

 **POV Pansy**

Sans danger qu'elle me disait... Bien plus sécurisé que l'endroit où nous étions... Mon cul oui ! Nous avions fuis le manoir Malefoy en pleine nuit, tuant quelques mangemorts au passage pour échapper de cet enfer. Des mois qu'elle préparait ça, ou depuis la grande bataille.. Je n'ai pas trop bien compris, une chose est sur il est désormais bien trop tard pour faire demi tour. Alors je suivais Narcissa dans cette maudite foret, avec ces maudits arbres, le capuchon de ma cape me protégeant des épines des sapins enneigés.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

Pour toute réponse j'eus droit à un regard noir m'incitant à la boucler. Super... Des heures à marcher dans le froid, la neige, le corps encore blessé de notre bataille de toute à l'heure alors que nous étions toutes deux affamées et fatiguées.. Mais nous le devions... Car l'enfer n'est pas réservé au sang de bourbe, non ce monde a changé du tout au tout, chaque personne vit un calvaire si elle n'est pas totalement possédé et rongé par la folie meurtrière. Des gens comme Bellatrix peuvent survivre pas moi... J'ai beau être une infecte serpentard, je ne suis pas celle que l'on croit. Je ne suis pas faite pour tout ce poids, je hais les sang de bourbe, mais pas assez pour faire ce que l'on me demande, pour subir ce qu'une femme comme moi devrait subir... Non je suis bien trop moi, je suis... Une femme qui a décidé de prendre enfin sa vie en main, une jeune qui vit pour elle, qui survit pour ne pas mourir entre leurs mains... Alors j'ai suivis cette femme que je considère comme ma mère, cette Malefoy que tous croyaient parfaitement acquises à la cause. S'ils savaient... Un jouet, elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette depuis la mort de son mari et le changement de comportement de son fils... Une femme forte qui m'a sauvé la vie, qui continue de m'aider... Un camp de réfugiés hautement sécurisé,personne ne nous y trouverait. Nous aurions la paix elle me l'avait certifié.. Des sang de bourbes, sang-mêlé, ennemis de l'état... Ils y étaient tous.. Ou une bonne partie. Mais je ne voyais rien à part une étendue de neige assez importante et puis ce haut pan de montage devant lequel nous avions finis par nous arrêter...

« Cissy tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien.. »

Elle posa son doigts contre ses lèvres avant de me montrer une poignet de poudre ocre assez étrange entre ses doigts qu'elle fit s'envoler contre la pierre, récitant des paroles incompréhensible dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Après quelques gouttes de son sang, le mur forma une légère ouverture dans laquelle nous avions finis par nus engouffrer. Face à nous s'offrait un monde totalement différent de tout ce que j'avais pus voir durant ma vie... Presque paradisiaque... Tout n'était que légèreté, symétrie et symbiose parfaite. Le paysage enneigé était tout simplement d'une beauté épatante. Mais ce qui me sidéra encore plus se fut l'homme qui nous attendait de pied ferme, accompagné par d'autre personne. Mais lui... Il était le centre de mon attention, de ma colère menaçante qui commençait à monter lentement mais dangereusement.

« Toi...TOI ! Mais tu es mort ! »

Lui... Le survivant...Toujours vivant alors qu'il était censé s'être éteint il y a deux ans déjà.. Non c'était impossible. Voldemort avait gagné, il le scandait chaque jour depuis... Face à moi, ça ne pouvait pas être Harry Potter...

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez que je poursuive cette histoire par des reviews ! Merci d'avance ! :)


End file.
